Especial de halloween
by pabillidge90
Summary: xana, trevor y beni decidieron ir al bosque fantasmal en busca de pokemon raros, pero no eran cocientes de que la curiosidad puede matar.


**El bosque fantasmal**

Era una noche fría. El cielo las estrellas y la luna brillaban por su ausencia, gracias a las nubes grises que las arropaban. Ahí estando los tres solos en ese camino al bosque. Cada uno sostenía una lámpara iluminando los alrededores que parecían tragarse la luz. A pesar de contar con el apoyo de sus pokemon el chico que iba de último no se sentía seguro.

-o-oigan-escucharon la voz quebrada de Trevor- ¿seguro que esta es buena idea?

Sus dos acompañantes se detuvieron para ver al niño pelirrojo temblando como gelatina.

-vamos no estarás acobardándote ahora?-preguntó xana- nos pusimos de acuerdo para visitar el bosque fantasmal la noche de luna nueva.

-claro-afirmó Beni- dicen que pokemon raros aparecen el día de hoy.

-pe-pe-pero y si son pokemon muy peligrosos?-Trevor recibió otro reproche por su actitud, esta vez de parte de su charmander.

-ya estamos a punto de llegar- repuso xana.

Ella y Beni siguieron su marcha junto a sus pokemon dejando atrás a Trevor. Su charmander le jaló el pantalón impacientemente.

-chi-chicos esperen-se apresuró a seguir a sus dos compañeros. La idea de quedarse solo le aterraba.

Tras unos minutos de caminata llegaron a la entrada de un bosque. Los árboles que ahí estaban tenían ramas retorcidas y deshojadas que le daban un aspecto tétrico. Ahí, junto al camino, se encontraba un letrero de madera desgastado por el tiempo. Xana se acercó e iluminó la inscripción. Decía bosque fantasmal.

-no cabe duda. Este es el lugar-dijo xana- vamos entremos.

Trevor tragó grueso y se limpió con un pañuelo el sudor helado de su frente. Los tres jóvenes se aventuraron dentro del bosque. Todo estaba sumido en un silencio inquietante. Siguieron caminando por ese sendero hasta llegar a una división.

-¿por dónde vamos? ¿Derecha o izquierda?-preguntó Beni.

-da igual-contestó xana y tomó el camino de la derecha seguida de su bulbasaur. Beni y Trevor junto a sus squirtle y charmander fueron tras ella.

Volvió a pasar cierto tiempo hasta que llegaron a otra división, esta vez en tres caminos.

-¿otra vez vamos a tomar cualquiera?-preguntó Beni.

-de-debería tomar notas para poder regresar-sugirió Trevor.

-buena idea Trevor-comentó xana.

Tomando el camino del medio se adentraron más en el bosque. A partir de ahí sucedió lo mismo una y otra vez, los caminos se dividían y parecían llevar a los chicos en círculos. Xana chequeó su reloj, confirmó que llevaban casi dos horas en ese bosque.

-ah esto no ha sido nada emocionante-suspiró-solo estamos caminando y no nos hemos encontrado ningún pokemon raro, ni siquiera uno ordinario.

- creo que eso de pokemon raros era un falso rumor-comentó Beni soltando un suspiro.

Trevor también suspiro pero de alivio.

-deberíamos regresar-sugirió el pelirrojo.

-estoy cansada, mejor acampemos.

-¡¿eh?! ¡¿Acampar?! ¡¿Aquí?!

-¿que tiene? No ha pasado nada raro desde que entramos-dijo xana encogiéndose de hombros.

-bu-bueno tienes razón pero…

-ya deja de preocuparte, si eres tan miedoso tu reputación como entrenador pokemon se vendrá abajo-Beni le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro a Trevor en un intento por darle coraje.

Con duda el joven aceptó y todos se empezaron a montar sus carpas a un lado del camino. Entonces Beni notó algo que sobresalía de entre los arbustos. Parecía una prenda de color azul.

-oigan creo que encontré algo-les dijo a sus compañeros-parece que alguien olvidó su ropa en este lugar.

Beni se acercó a los arbustos con la intención de tomar ese peculiar objeto. Trevor estuvo reacio respecto al asunto, un segundo después reconoció esa prenda.

-¡no lo toques!-gritó. Beni se detuvo en seco y se volteó a ver a Trevor.

La tela se movió y envolvió el brazo de Beni en un instante. El chico dejó escapar un grito y retiró su mano instintivamente. Lo que salió sujeto a esa prenda era un honedge, y este empezó a succionar la energía vital de Beni.

-¡quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo!-gritaba agitando su brazo estrepitosamente queriéndose zafar del pokemon.

Squirtle se dispuso a ayudar a su entrenador, pero de la maleza un árbol se movió de su lugar y golpeó a squirtle con fuerza. Pero no era un árbol, era un trevenant que había atacado con mazazo. Fue un golpe crítico que dejó a squirtle debilitado. Otros honedge salieron de los arbustos y sujetaron a Beni de sus otras extremidades y de su cuello con sus protuberancias azules. Mas trevenant salieron de los arboles rodeando a los chicos y los atacaron. Esquivando las acometidas Xana y Trevor se separaron.

-xana…Trevor…ayu…-la voz de Beni se apagó cuando los honedge absorbieron toda su energía vital. El que era una vez un entrenador regordete se había vuelto una momia decrepita.

Trevor soltó un alarido ahogado. Sin embargo los trevenant no le dieron tiempo de lamentarse. Se abalanzaron sobre él con la intención de capturarlo. No tuvo otra opción que darse la vuelta y emprender la huida. Con sentimientos de dolor revueltos con arrepentimiento corrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Más adelante otros trevenant le cortaron el camino. El joven se detuvo en seco con el corazón a mil. Miró hacia atrás y los otros trevenant lo alcanzaron de inmediato. Su compañero charmander lucia preocupado.

-charmander usa lanzallamas-ordenó Trevor. El pequeño pokemon lanzó fuego desde su boca hacia sus atacantes.

Un chandelure apareció de la nada y escudó a los trevenant. Después de recibir el ataque lanzó un rayo confuso hacia charmander dejándolo desorientado.

-oh no-exclamó Trevor. Trató de tomar otra de sus pokebolas, pero los trevenant lo sujetaron por detrás-¡no! ¡Suéltenme!

Fue lo último que dijo antes de fuera engullido en esa multitud de pokemon.

Mientras tanto xana había logrado evadir a los trevenant que la perseguían. Trataba de aminorar su respiración agitada que podría delatarla. Cayó sentada con la espalda a un tronco. Estaba agotada y, además de eso, dolida. Fue testigo de cómo uno de sus amigos más cercanos fue asesinado por pokemon salvajes.

"es mi culpa" se recriminó "todo por insistir en venir aquí"

Se encogió en su lugar. Abrazó sus piernas y ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas. No pudo evitar sollozar. Su bulbasaur extendió una de sus lianas y tocó ligeramente su hombro. Ella lo interpretó como una señal de consolación. Dirigió su vista hacia su compañero. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y siguió llorando. No supo cuánto tiempo duró así, tenía miedo de moverse de su lugar. Pero si se quedaba también corría el riesgo que la encontraran.

-tengo que salir-se dijo- espero Trevor este bien.

Reuniendo fuerzas se irguió en su lugar. Miró a su alrededor, tenía miedo de que cualquier árbol podría tratarse de uno de sus perseguidores. Con paso vacilante avanzó entre la maleza. Ya no estaba en el sendero, por lo que no sabía a donde se dirigía. Entonces escuchó algo, parecido a un murmullo rítmico.

Alarmada miró a su alrededor en busca de la fuente de esa melodía que cada vez se escuchaba con más claridad. La piel se le erizó cuando de repente sintió la voz atrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta de rapidez y se encontró cara a cara con un gourgeist, el más grande que había visto. El pokemon fantasma, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, extendió sus cabelleras y le envolvió el cuello. Xana quiso liberarse, pero el agarre se afirmó y la despegó del suelo. Su bulbasaur atacó al gourgeist con sus lianas látigos.

Su enemigo gruñó furioso y atacó con llamarada. El ataque de fuego impactó provocando una explosión flameante. Bulbasaur también cayó con un solo golpe.

Xana tomó otra de sus pokebolas para usar otro compañero. Cuando hundió el botón, este brilló con una luz roja. Eso indicaba que por una u otra razón la pokebola había dejado de funcionar. El gourgeist retomó su melodía y poco a poco fue apretando su agarre. Xana dejó caer su pokebola y se agitó como magikarp salido del agua. La falta de oxígeno le daba la sensación de que su cabeza iba a explotar y su corazón se saldría de su pecho. Pataleaba, boqueaba y arañaba. Eso divertía al gourgeist.

Xana perdió las fuerzas. Dejó de forcejear, su cuerpo quedó colgando y su vista se sumió en una oscuridad total.

Al despertar xana no podía ver nada tampoco moverse. De hecho sentía que su cuerpo estaba bajo una presión que la apresaba. Se revolvió en su lugar y como pudo salió debajo de la tierra. Estaba desorientada y mareada, sin mencionar que tenía el sabor de tierra en la boca. Escupió asqueada. Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas, trató de dejar de tambalearse. Espabiló para poder enfocar su vista.

Notó que ya era de día y estaba en medio de un bosque.

-¿eh? ¿Dónde estoy?-trató de dar un paso, pero en su lugar cayó al suelo-¿pero qué…?

Trató de mover sus brazos y piernas. Cayó en cuenta que no los sentía. Una fuerza extraña pareció elevarla, aunque de cierta forma era algo que xana hacia conscientemente.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-¿xana?-escuchó a alguien detrás de ella que la asustó. Trató de moverse y nuevamente cayó al suelo-¿xana eres tú?

Esa voz…¡era la de Trevor!

-¡Trevor!-exclamó aun estando de cara al suelo.

-¡xana!- ella sintió que alguien la levantaba por el frente.

-¡qué alegría que estés…!-xana dejó su frase a medio terminar cuando vio a un phantump delante de ella y gritó- ¡NOOOOOO!

-¡cálmate xana¡ ¡soy yo!-xana se calmó al escuchar la voz de Trevor salir de ese pokemon fantasma.

-¿Tre…Trevor? ¿Eres…tú?

-pues aunque ni yo mismo lo crea, soy yo.-respondió el phantump.

-pero…eres un phantump.

-y tu un pumpkaboo.

-¡¿Qué soy qué?!

-un pumpkaboo.

Xana trató de verse a sí misma, pero su cuello no respondía como solía hacerlo. Trató de mover sus manos y piernas de nuevo, sin embargo seguía sin sentirlas.

-¿en…en verdad nos volvimos…?

-pokemon-terminó Trevor- parece que sí.

-como…como…?

-no sabría decirte. Lo último que recuerdo es que unos trevenant me capturaron.

-a mí me capturó un gourgeist…¿crees que ellos nos hicieron esto?

-es lo más probable.

Xana se encontraba totalmente desamparada. Estaba espantada por lo que le habían hecho. Entonces recordó algo.

-Beni…-susurró- ¡Beni! ¡¿No has visto a Beni?!

-no, solo a ti-contestó Trevor.

De repente escucharon un grito. A lo lejos vieron una figura luminosa de color azul pálido acercándose a ellos rápidamente. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca notaron que se trataba de Beni.

-¡beni!-gritaron los al unísono. Su compañero tenía su apariencia de humano solo que se veía transparente y azulado.

-¿acaso es…?-xana no terminó la pregunta. Cuando un dusknoir apareció de entre los árboles y sujetó la cabeza de Beni.

-¡no! ¡Suéltame!-gritaba el chico tratando de liberarse del agarre- ¡te digo que no quiero ir contigo!

-_y yo te digo que es mi trabajo llevar a los fantasmas al otro mundo_-respondió el pokemon antes de llevárselo al interior del bosque.

**Notas del autor:**

Y aquí el final de este oneshot. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Les deseo un feliz Halloween y de paso los invito a leer mis otras historias de pokemon. Me despido y nos leemos luego.


End file.
